


Hook, Line & Sinker

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i just love this ot3, so much, superwondercorp, useless queers, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part three of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Soulmate tattoos: Wherein tattoos show up either from a young age or upon meeting your soulmate(s)? Feel free to run with it however you'd like :)Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Hook, Line & Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for the soulmate AU series!
> 
> I love ot3's and SuperWonderCorp is one I will always stand by. I am exceptionally happy to have gotten a prompt for these guys! 
> 
> Please enjoy. =]

Like clockwork, Kara looked towards the door of the cafe at exactly 7:20 am. At any moment, one of her two favourite customers was going to walk through and order her usual triple espresso before leaving a sizeable tip and whisking out again, smirk securely in place on vibrant ruby red lips.

 

It was the dead of winter in National City, one of the coldest the city had seen in years. The blonde had only recently started this job, but she was enjoying it so far besides the blast of cold air that came through the door with each new patron. It necessitated a thick wool sweater which while it kept her warm, caused a terrible itch to her sensitive skin. Not to mention it was two sizes too big however that along with it’s warmth was part of why she still wore it regardless of the itch. She didn’t need more than one extra layer to counteract the cold and she was able to bunch the ends of the sleeves in her hands and cozy up when she didn’t have to be making drinks.

 

As she continued making drinks behind the counter while her friend Lucy manned the til, she scratched under the collar of her sweater and was distracted enough she didn’t see the door open to admit the person she’d been waiting for.

 

Luckily for her, Lucy had her back and quickly moved to stand next to Kara and nudge her towards the register while she took over drink making duties. The blonde was a little confused at first, but soon her eyes fell on the pale, green eyed woman who’s lips twitched in amusement at her startled state. She very hastily stood behind the til, checking to make sure her name tag wasn’t crooked and offered up her best smile.

 

“Hi! I mean, hey. Wait, no I mean welcome to-” She found herself unable to get another word out when the woman leaned forward and clasped her hand securely, a warm smile lighting her features.

 

“I’ll have my usual please, Kara.” With that she squeezed the barista’s hand momentarily before drawing back which while Kara missed the feeling immediately, she was also thankful because she had actually stopped breathing at the contact. Most especially as she had seen just the barest edge of her tattoo under her sleeve. Not nearly enough to even tell what the design was, but enough to know it was there.

 

She always checked if she could, just to see if someone sported the same tattoo she’d woken up with on her 16th birthday. So far, none looked at all like hers.

 

“Right, yes. Your usual. I can do that. One... usual... coming up.” She internally cringed but managed to only squirm and adjust her glasses externally and while this still showed her nerves, at least it didn’t show her mortification.

 

Every one of their encounters went something like this, although Kara was getting less awkward with each one. This was miles better than the first time when she turned to give another customer their latte, saw her, and promptly squeezed her hand in reflex and effectively exploded the drink in her hand. Minus the surface burns on her hand, that morning had to be one of her favourites in recent memory. Meeting this woman had been worth it.

 

Regrettably, she didn’t know her name as she simply forgot herself enough to always forget to ask. Not today though, she would manage today.

 

“Uh... What-” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a finger and watched the woman quirk a brow in question. “What’s your name? So I can put it on the cup. Obviously.” She giggled and felt her face reddening as she looked down and finished ringing up the order.

 

A quiet chuckle was heard before the green eyed beauty spoke. “It’s Lena.”

 

Kara was grateful she hadn’t called out the fact that she had never needed it before and simply answered her. The name buzzed around in her head, repeating over and over.

 

“Okay, Lena. One triple espresso coming up.” The blonde smiled brightly, moving to make the drink as she always did. The rest of their interaction simply consisted of her handing it over with Lena’s name and a little heart written on the cup in black sharpie, and the raven haired woman leaving the cafe with a wink.

 

The barista sighed dreamily as the door closed.

 

***

 

At precisely 5:55 in the evening, Kara’s _other_ favourite customer came in for her nightly caffeine fix. She wasn't sure what the woman required that much caffeine for that late in the day, but she seemed to have little care for the likely effects it would cause. Kara’s only guess was that she worked nights, doing who knew what but whatever it was, the blonde was just grateful for it as it meant she got to see her just before the end of her shift. And she actually knew her name already thanks to hearing Lucy greet her once before.

 

The brunette stalked towards the counter, as that was really the only word for the way she moved, and leaned both hands on it as she regarded Kara across from her. “Hello Kara.” A slow smile spread across her lips, an impish gleam in her eyes.

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Hey Diana. What would you like tonight?” She somehow managed to speak a full sentence and she was entirely sure it would be the single one she would manage without it becoming a stuttering mess.

 

The tall brunette hummed to herself and squinted her eyes as she looked up at the menu board. She rarely ordered the same thing, the only similarities were the vast amounts of caffeine.

 

“I’ll have a caffe mocha please, with an extra shot of espresso.” With that she slid a bill across the counter and intentionally brushed fingers with Kara’s hand as the blonde accepted the payment. Again, Kara found her breath stuttering as the cuff of Diana’s jacket lifted the tiniest amount and showed the edge of a tattoo. Frustratingly, she couldn’t make out the design on her arm either. She refused to get her hopes up with either woman, but it was unendingly frustrating to not be able to know for sure either way.

 

Blushing so hard she was sure Diana must have noticed, Kara completed the sale and made the drink, eventually passing it over without another word. She was too tongue tied to manage it. Diana didn’t seem to mind though, she just once more grazed Kara’s hand as she accepted the drink, further flustering the blonde much to her amusement.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.” Diana’s slight accent lilted her name in such a way that Kara shivered slightly whenever she said it.

 

As the brunette left the cafe, the blonde whimpered to herself and dropped her forehead against the countertop.

 

***

 

The next few months were no different. The cold snap hadn’t let up and she never saw either woman in less than a long sleeved jacket. She supposed it was fair though, she never shed her itchy wool sweater either so she didn’t blame them.

 

When spring finally crept up on National City, Kara was feeling bittersweet about putting the sweater into the back of her closet. However, she was now able to wear far more comfortable clothing which she was most definitely grateful for.

 

She strolled into work in pleasant weather, wearing a button down with the sleeves cuffed above her elbows. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that this would be the first time she’d be at work with bare arms.

 

For some reason that morning, Lena didn’t come in at her usual time. Kara frowned in concern, but she shrugged it off. If she didn’t show up the next day as well, then she would let herself worry.

 

Later that day, instead of appearing at 5:55 like she usually did, Diana sashayed in at 5:40 instead. The barista was very pleased with this development and felt it slightly relieved the tension she’d felt at not seeing Lena, though the disappointment in not seeing the green eyed beauty still remained.

 

Halfway to the counter however, a second person burst through the doors and wouldn’t you know it, it was Lena.

 

Kara’s eyes widened comically, she didn't know what to do as she looked back and forth between the women.

 

Diana had stopped her feet at the sight and tilted her head in curiosity, her own eyes flitting to watch Lena rush to the counter with an apology on vermilion lips.

 

“I’m so sorry Kara, my day was a nightmare and this was the first chance I had to come.” She looked more flustered than the blonde had ever seen her, hair pulled out of the usual tight bun and tousled as though restless fingers had run through it countless times. She wore a three quarter sleeve blazer over her blouse and pencil skirt instead of the long peacoat she usually sported.

 

The barista smiled, her own eyes twitching to the side to watch a captivated Diana draw closer to watch the exchange with interest.

 

Before Kara could respond however, Lena gasped and reached out to pull Kara’s forearm to lay flat on the counter where she placed her own bare forearm next to it. There, black ink in stark relief to her pale skin, was an intricately knotted Celtic triskele. An exact match to the one on Kara’s arm.

 

Kara gaped, eyes unable to decide which tattoo to settle on. She was saved a decision when a third arm was placed on the other side of Kara’s with another perfect match to the triskele tattoo. Both Lena and Kara’s heads snapped up to see Diana standing next to Lena, her body slightly too close to be considered appropriate.

 

The tall brunette smirked, her eyes twinkling as she looked from the blonde to the raven haired woman she’d yet to be introduced to. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

 

Lena barked a shocked laugh, eyes barely holding tears at bay. She looked at Kara, then at Diana before she cleared her throat and introduced herself to the taller woman, hand held out for a handshake. “I’m Lena.”

 

With a chuckle, Diana grasped Lena’s hand and simply held it instead of shaking it. “It’s a pleasure Lena, my name is Diana.” Her slow smile caused the green eyed woman to blush profusely, and Kara to squeak at the sight. The two women both turned their gazes to her at the same moment and smiled at the entirely flustered blonde.

 

Diana took pity on her in a manner. “Kara, we’ll let you get back to work. I’m just going to take Lena here to the booth in the far corner to get to know her. When you finish your shift, please join us.” Her voice was smooth as silk and she reached to squeeze Kara’s arm before pulling back with Lena who was chuckling at the expression on the barista’s face.

 

The blonde watched them sway away, eventually seating themselves in the furthest and most private booth in the cafe where they sat flush to each other, heated gazes trained on Kara for a moment before turning to each other.

 

She really couldn’t help it, she stared and gulped at the image of the two women very clearly flirting with each other. Coughing to attempt to recenter herself, Kara tried to get back to work. It didn’t really help though and concentration was impossible to find when she felt the burning gazes of both women heating her back.

 

Kara jumped when a massive bucket of water was thumped on the counter next to her. She looked wide eyed at Lucy who stood next to the bucket she’d deposited, an amused and baffled expression on her face.

 

“Uh... Um, what is that for?” The blonde nervously adjusted her glasses, avoiding the knowing gaze of her coworker and best friend.

 

“It’s for your thirst, you useless bisexual.” Her mouth stretched into a smug grin as she watched Kara sputter for words. “Your shift is only supposed to be another 15 minutes, get your perfect ass over there and join your out of this world, unfairly gorgeous soulmates. I’ll cover for you.”

 

The blonde barista squealed and hugged Lucy tightly before practically skipping to hang her apron in the kitchen on her way to the back of the cafe.

 

Lucy watched from behind the counter as Diana stood to allow Kara _just_ enough room to shuffle past her and essentially need to brush against her front to sit next to Lena. The tall woman then slid gracefully back in place, pressing against the blonde’s side the same as the raven haired woman was on the other side. They looked extremely cozy already, each of them as doomed as the other in the face of their two soulmates.

 

“Shit, her blush could heat this entire cafe.” Lucy chuckled to herself, turning to help the customer who had just walked in and giving her best friend a little privacy.

 

The three women stayed there the rest of the night, right up until the cafe closed. Lucy would put money down that they didn’t go their separate way even then. She hoped wherever they ended up had thick walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten all the prompts I need for the beginning of this challenge but I am hoping to continue after the first week! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, korrasami, wayhaught, bumbleby, joniss, trimberly, and of course, superwondercorp.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
